


Sweet Dreams - Eren Jaeger x Reader

by emeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeren/pseuds/emeren
Summary: reader has a bad dream and eren comforts them.CHAPTER 138 SPOILERS(ish)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sweet Dreams - Eren Jaeger x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc im heart broken over the newest chapter. anywho it's very short and unedited, just some personal comfort. follow me on tumblr w the same username for more! <3

to the boy who sought freedom, goodbye.

your eyelids are a heavy beast to tame; weighed down by the drowsiness of slumber. it’s as though they refuse to open, wanting to trap you in the horrifying dream world your brain has orchestrated. and somehow, it felt as though it’d been real life itself. 

you jerk forward with a start, not quite sure where you are. all you can remember is the dead look in his grey eyes; the acceptance in his stare. it’s haunting and terrifying and consumes your emotions. your eyes are open, but everything is fuzzy. eren’s gone?

“bad dream?” a voice asks, clouded with an intangible concern. your breathing is shallow and deep as you turn around. 

he is lit beautifully; warm afternoon glow illuminating his face. his dark brows are pulled down in worry, a book folded in his left hand. something about the scene is dreamlike itself; he leans against a tree as a soft breeze blows through his shoulder length hair. 

you don’t recognize him at first. his face isn’t sunken with the death of thousands, nor are his eyes soulless and accepting. his skin is tanned and healthy, free of scars. his look of worry deepens. “why are you crying?” 

you bring a hand to your face, heart impossibly heavy. your cheeks are wet with tears, a testament to the horrors you’ve just endured. you feel a waft of confusion as you look back to the boy. he’s leaning forward, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears from your face.

“eren,” you breathe, confirmation and reassurance as his rough thumb swipes at the skin. there’s a small smile on his angelic features. seeing him is like a gift from heaven. 

your heart still hangs heavy for this boy; for the pain and suffering he endured in another life. his large hand engulfs your face as you begin to sob. is this real?

“hey, shhh, shhh,” he comforts, pulling you to his broad chest. you grasp at his shirt, desperately wishing for the feeling to be gone. “it’s okay, it’s okay. what was the dream about?” 

you open your mouth to reply, but the events are escaping through your brain; determined to be a torment for you and you alone. “i... i don’t remember.” 

eren chuckles softly, rubbing your back gently. he smells like sunscreen and peaches. you can no longer remember the horrible events from your dream, but the feeling lingers. eren guides your head into his lap, reassuringly scratching at your scalp. 

“whatever it was, it’s over now,” he hums. you hold your hands to your chest, gazing up at him as he smiles down at you. peaceful and warm, nearly enough to drive the pain away.

“it was horrible,” you choke, trying to grasp the last details as they threaten to leave the crevasses of your mind. eren nods in encouragement, focused intently on you. “you were- you- everyone was dying.” 

“hey, it’s okay. i’m as alive as ever,” he grins, a sight to charm even the most depressed of people. “we’re all okay.” 

distantly you hear laughter; it’s hypnotic and melodious, a charming sound. you sit up, your eyes settling on a group of people. they’re running around, chasing each other with what appears to be water balloons. 

you watch them for a moment; blissfully enjoying the summer warmth and freshness. connie has a water gun, chasing sasha as she ducks behind jean. armin dodges a sneak attack by a smiling mikasa. they laugh and squeal as though there isn’t a care in the world. 

“see?” eren intertwines his fingers with yours. you feel your lips tug upwards at the sight of your friends. “we came here for a picnic and you got tired. decided to take a nap in my lap while i read.” 

you look back at him, tears prickling at your eyes. he’s surprised by your expression, but you can’t contain the feeling of relief that’s washing over your body, stretching to every tip of your fingers. “i’m so glad.” 

you close your eyes and relish the feeling. it smells like freshly mowed grass; you can hear the buzzing of a bee and the giggles of your friends. and eren is there, rubbing circles into the back of your hand. maybe everything is okay. 

as you settle back into his lap, the pain in your heart begins to dissipate. everyone you love and care for so deeply is here and healthy, acting as normal teenagers should. eren leans down, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. 

“eren?” you ask as he pulls back. his eyes are on his friends in the distance, a look of adoration on his features. he hums in acknowledgement, still watching them. 

“yes, pretty?” you smile at the nickname. 

he looks back down to you, teal eyes glinting in the light. the way his soft hair sways gently in the wind soothing you even further. 

“will you read to me?” you continue. the question causes eren’s face to soften. he nods tentatively, pulling the book up. you watch as the green leaves rustle. 

“the choice for mankind lies between freedom and happiness and for the great bulk of mankind, happiness is better.”


End file.
